


Entre vodka, piercings e Terushima Yuuji

by dysnomia (haoshoumon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Sex, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/dysnomia
Summary: Em que Miya Atsumu só queria sentir a textura do piercing de Terushima Yuuji contra sua boca.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Entre vodka, piercings e Terushima Yuuji

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Between vodka, piercings and Terushima Yuuji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928692) by [eris (haoshoumon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/eris)



> MEU HOT DEBUT STAGE EM HAIKYUU FINALMENTE ACONTECEU!!!  
> essa fanfic é completamente um ato de auto indulgência então favor não criticar o ship, obrigada

As únicas coisas que Miya Atsumu queria naquela noite eram ficar bêbado e pegar alguém. As duas tarefas sempre se revelavam incrivelmente fáceis quando se tinha  _ aquela  _ aparência, e Atsumu jamais reclamaria de toda a atenção que ele e seu irmão gêmeo recebiam somente por serem bonitos e, quem sabe, legais.

Naquele exato instante, os dois estavam a caminho da festa de um desconhecido completo que os parara no corredor da faculdade na semana anterior e, por mais que  _ ainda  _ não soubessem o nome dele, não poderiam se importar menos. Eles teriam a diversão que queriam e o dono da festa teria a presença das duas estrelas do clube de vôlei, o que certamente elevaria sua moral, então estava tudo nos conformes.

Atsumu ouviu a música alta antes de conseguir ver a casa onde tudo ocorreria, e ficou grato porque ao menos não tinham se perdido, o que meio que sempre acontecia quando resolvia confiar no senso de direção de Osamu.

— Bom, então tchau. — Osamu disse para o irmão assim que chegaram ao portão. — Qualquer coisa me liga.

— Tá, tá, não precisa se preocupar comigo — Atsumu rolou os olhos ternamente — E tenho certeza de que a gente só vai se encontrar de novo amanhã, de qualquer jeito. Até mais.

E, com isso, Atsumu adentrou a casa na frente e piscou fortemente quando as luzes estroboscópicas atingiram seus olhos diretamente. A sala estava muito mais lotada do que ele imaginou que estivesse, o que era bom: certamente haveriam mais opções de  _ presas  _ para si naquela noite. Mas, antes dessa parte, o louro precisava de seu tão desejado álcool.

Era difícil se mover em meio àquela massa de pessoas, mas ele não se importou muito, aproveitando os momentos em que precisava parar de se mover para oferecer sorrisos fáceis que poderiam significar algo a mais ou que poderiam não significar nada. Na cozinha, a situação não era muito melhor do que na sala principal.

Foi complicado alcançar o bar improvisado, principalmente porque todos aqueles bêbados malditos pareciam estar colados nele e não pareciam querer se mover. Foi um alívio quando finalmente conseguiu se esgueirar o suficiente e Atsumu decidiu que levaria uma garrafa de vodka inteira; nada mais justo, considerando todo o transtorno para consegui-la.

O rapaz tomou um longo gole direto do gargalo e ficou parado por um instante enquanto assistia a queda de um garoto, logo começando a rir frouxo com a cena diante de seus olhos.

Certo, já tinha desperdiçado tempo demais.

Fazer o caminho de volta para a sala fora bem mais fácil do que sair dela, e não demorou para que o louro encontrasse um cantinho contra o qual se recostar e então partiu para a segunda parte do seu plano.

Ele esquadrinhou o cômodo com o olhar lentamente enquanto levava a garrafa aos lábios mais uma vez, permitindo-se sacudir levemente no ritmo da música. Atsumu não costumava ter muitas preferências e, normalmente, acabava ficando com qualquer um que lhe fosse agradável aos olhos, e naquele momento não seria diferente.

Depois de longos momentos, a poucos metros de si, o que acabou encontrando foi Osamu se atracando com um desconhecido, e riu baixo ao perceber que o irmão tinha sido mais rápido que si, o que também significava uma derrota na pequena aposta que tinham. Entretanto, Atsumu não ficou observando muito para não acabar provocando um dano cerebral e voltou a observar o mar de gente, não demorando muito para que seus olhos repousassem em alguém… Interessante.

A poucos metros de si, um rapaz louro e vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça movia-se preguiçosamente ao ritmo da música enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Atsumu não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de resolver se aproximar, então foi o que fez após sorver mais um gole de sua bebida.

Quando Atsumu finalmente o alcançou, o desconhecido já tinha os olhos castanhos bem abertos e o encarava com um ar de curiosidade, quase que o incentivando a dizer alguma coisa.

— Oi — Atsumu lançou um de seus melhores sorrisos galanteadores e se aproximou mais, logo notando que era um pouco mais alto do que o outro — Você quer que eu seja direto ou preciso tentar flertar?

O desconhecido riu alto e tombou a cabeça pro lado, como se estivesse refletindo intensamente, e então encarou Atsumu, a expressão zombeteira nunca deixando seu olhar.

— Depende. Se estiver me chamando pra foder, a resposta é sim, pode ser direto. — disse, por fim. Atsumu foi capaz de ver um pequeno piercing brilhando na língua daquele cara e não conseguiu se impedir de morder o lábio inferior, já imaginando as coisas que poderia fazer com aquilo.

Atsumu gostou da atitude daquele cara. Normalmente, ele também gostava de flertar e provocar ao máximo, mas meio que não estava pra brincadeira naquela noite.

— Então vamos — sorriu preguiçosamente e grudou seus corpos no mesmo instante, não se importando com absolutamente nada enquanto juntava seus lábios num beijo intenso.

A primeira coisa que Atsumu percebeu era que aquele rapaz jogava sujo. Uma das mãos do menor foram para a nuca de Atsumu enquanto a outra deslizou por suas costas e agarrou sua bunda com força o suficiente para fazê-lo arfar e quase derrubar sua garrafa. Maldito.

Ele estava prestes a revidar de qualquer forma que fosse quando sentiu a bolinha do piercing escorregando lentamente pelo seu lábio inferior, e logo concluiu que estaria fodido se não fizesse alguma coisa depressa. O desconhecido até podia saber provocar, mas as provocações de Miya Atsumu estavam num patamar completamente diferente.

Não demorou para que empurrasse o menor contra uma parede e pressionasse seus corpos ainda mais, deixando com que sua mão livre se enfiasse por sob o moletom e a camiseta do rapaz e arranhasse seu abdomen com vontade. Certo, Atsumu não podia negar que ele era gostoso.

O beijo durou mais alguns longos e deleitosos momentos até que sentissem o ar faltar, mas Atsumu não deixou que o outro fosse muito longe, capturando seu lábio inferior numa mordida leve enquanto suspirava.

— Terushima Yuuji — o garoto disse com um sorriso malandro antes de sair puxando Atsumu pelo braço — Você precisa saber o que gemer.

— Certo, Terushima Yuuji — Atsumu riu baixo e o abraçou por trás, pressionando os quadris contra os de Terushima por mais tempo do que o necessário — Sou Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu teve certeza de que estava lascado quando Yuuji rebolou lentamente contra seus quadris antes de tomar a garrafa de sua mão e voltar a andar enquanto bebia. Ou talvez só tivesse tirado a sorte grande, não importava muito.

A situação nas escadas parecia um pouco melhor do que no restante da casa, então os dois subiram rapidamente enquanto torciam para que algum quarto tivesse sido esquecido destrancado.

— Espero que saiba que eu vou te dar nesse corredor se a gente não achar uma cama — Yuuji resmungou, ficando meio irritado quando a terceira porta não cedeu sob seu toque. Faltavam só mais duas pra conferir e ele definitivamente não deixaria Atsumu escapar.

— Não estou reclamando — o maior riu alto e o puxou em direção à quarta porta, suspirando aliviado quando conseguiu empurrá-la aberta. — Pronto, sua dignidade está a salvo.

— Não sei que dignidade — Terushima riu soprado e então bebeu mais um pouco antes de passar a garrafa para Atsumu, que imitou a ação brevemente e logo abandonou a garrafa sobre a escrivaninha que havia perto da porta. — Mas espero que ninguém entre aqui, agora.

Atsumu até pensou numa resposta engraçadinha pra dar, mas optou por simplesmente voltar a beijar Yuuji, pois certamente queria mais daquela boca contra a sua.

Ele arfou baixo quando o piercing roçou lenta e deliciosamente contra sua língua enquanto Yuuji já começava a desabotoar sua calça e empurrá-lo em direção à cama. As mãos de Atsumu se fecharam nas coxas do menor e o puxaram para se sentar em seu colo. Mais um arfar desesperado escapou quando Yuuji começou a rebolar freneticamente, pouco se importando se ainda estavam vestidos.

Os lábios de Atsumu desceram pelo pescoço de Yuuji enquanto tentava recobrar um pouco do fôlego perdido e resolveu que já tinham perdido tempo demais estando vestidos. Atsumu empurrou o outro contra a cama e arrancou as calças de ambos sem cerimônias, se arrepiando um pouco com a risada maliciosa que o outro soltou. Não demorou para que o resto das roupas deixasse seus corpos e os dois se encararam por cerca de dois segundos antes de voltarem a se atracar, os toques sendo muito mais intensos e deleitosos agora que não havia nada para impedir suas peles de esbarrarem.

O sorriso safado de Yuuji só alargou quando notou o piercing minúsculo no mamilo de Atsumu e não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar os lábios na região e chupar levemente. A ação arrancou um gemidinho de Atsumu, que somente embrenhou os dedos compridos por entre os cabelos de Yuuji e suspirou baixo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Pelos céus, como amava aquilo.

— Então… você vai tirar essa cueca ou o quê? — perguntou para Atsumu quando a pele com que brincava ficou suficientemente vermelha para satisfazê-lo.

— Apressado… — Atsumu provocou, mas tirou mesmo assim. Os olhos de Yuuji provavelmente chegaram a brilhar ao ver a grossura do falo à sua frente e não disse nada enquanto se ajoelhava e abria a boca. — Puta que pariu — o maior soltou o ar de uma vez e não pensou duas vezes antes de esfregar a glande inchada contra a língua de Yuuji.

Um gemido baixo escapou tão logo os lábios de Yuuji se fecharam contra seu membro e ele tentou engoli-lo de primeira, mas a situação ficou ainda mais crítica para Atsumu quando sentiu aquela maldita bolinha de metal contra seu pênis; um gemido extremamente alto e libidinoso forçou seu caminho através da garganta de Atsumu e, honestamente, ele perdeu até a força das pernas graças ao arrepio fodidamente bom que o atravessou.

A pior parte, no entanto, era que Yuuji era totalmente descarado e fazia questão de olhar nos olhos de Atsumu enquanto fazia aquilo, não escondendo o deleite toda vez que esfregava o piercing contra a glande do maior e o fazia gemer ainda mais.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele não seria tão bonzinho quanto estava parecendo. Quando Atsumu já estava em seu limite, arfando tanto quanto um asmático e sentindo seu pau fisgar incessantemente contra os lábios bonitos de Yuuji, o menor simplesmente parou com a felação e abriu um sorrisinho maroto antes de se deitar de costas na cama e abrir as pernas ao máximo.

— Sabe, eu também preciso de uma mãozinha aqui. — riu baixinho, começando a se tocar logo em seguida.

Atsumu não sabia se estava mais desorientado por conta do orgasmo interrompido ou pela pura maldade de Yuuji de fazer aquilo tudo com ele enquanto estava naquela maldita posição, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de substituir a mão dele pela sua, fazendo questão de apertar com mais força do que o necessário somente para irritá-lo.

— Seu maldito — Yuuji reclamou e mordeu o ombro de Atsumu com força antes de afastar a mão dele. — Como vamos fazer isso?

— Se me lembro bem, alguém disse que me daria até no meio do corredor… 

— Eu sei, idiota, mas não vou te deixar enfiar essa coisa dentro de mim sem lubrificante. — Yuuji rolou os olhos.

— Ah… Não seja por isso. — Atsumu sorriu malicioso e se deitou entre as pernas de Yuuji, não demorando muito para puxá-lo mais contra seu rosto e morder sua coxa levemente. — Espero que você esteja limpo.

— Eu não teria aceitado foder se não estivesse — Yuuji suspirou baixinho, parecendo afetado pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Resmungando um “graças a Deus”, Atsumu não perdeu tempo em passar a língua pela entrada do menor e se sentiu deveras satisfeito ao arrancar um gemido necessitado dele.

Atsumu já deveria imaginar que Yuuji não tinha nenhuma vergonha de gemer praticamente aos gritos, mas não deixou de se impressionar quando ele realmente começou a gemer daquele jeito. Sendo honesto, Atsumu se sentia bem incentivado por aquelas reações, então começou a masturbar Yuuji no mesmo ritmo do beijo grego que fazia.

Ele continuou com aquilo até que Yuuji estivesse praticamente implorando para que andasse logo e o fodesse com aquele pau imenso, nas palavras do próprio Yuuji, e obviamente não iria se fazer de negado.

Os dois se separaram momentaneamente para que Atsumu conseguisse vasculhar os bolsos de suas roupas largadas no chão em busca de um preservativo e, tão logo encontrou, voltou para cima do menor como um trem desgovernado.

Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo desajeitado enquanto Atsumu colocava o preservativo e ele gemeu surpreso quando Yuuji o empurrou deitado na cama antes de se sentar de uma só vez sobre seu membro.

Certo, além de tudo, Yuuji realmente não tinha medo do perigo.

Atsumu estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer que ele poderia ter se machucado com aquilo, mas todos os pensamentos foram empurrados para fora de sua mente no exato instante em que Yuuji começou a quicar como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Talvez Atsumu fosse um emocionado por pensar que aquela era a melhor foda de sua vida quando tudo tinha apenas começado, mas não podia evitar; aquele maldito era realmente talentoso com os quadris e, por Deus, Atsumu podia jurar que via estrelas toda vez que sentia seu membro ser mais esmagado no interior de Yuuji.

E haviam os gemidos.

Puta merda, Atsumu tinha absoluta certeza de que sonharia com eles pelo resto do mês.

— Você não pode tocar — Yuuji abriu um sorrisinho malicioso quando as mãos de Atsumu se fecharam fortemente contra sua bunda e ele as afastou na mesma hora, fazendo com que o maior resmungasse e voltasse a tentar tocá-lo.

— Isso é injusto!

— Você já está tendo a honra de me foder e ainda quer mais? — Yuuji meio riu, meio gemeu por conta da estocada bruta de Atsumu, e encostou os troncos de ambos antes de deixar algumas mordidas no pescoço do maior.

— Você é o diabo — Atsumu suspirou com força e desistiu de tentar soltar as mãos que estavam presas num aperto firme acima de sua cabeça.

— Você ainda não viu nada — riu soprado e recuperou o ritmo de suas reboladas.

Mas, por mais que provocasse, Yuuji estava tendo que se esforçar de verdade para não acabar gozando e acabando com a diversão antes do que pretendia. Era simplesmente surreal que Atsumu conseguisse esmurrar sua próstata tantas vezes seguidas e, honestamente, era sempre difícil se conter quando estava com algum cara gostoso daquele jeito.

Yuuji soltou os pulsos de Atsumu, pois precisava de suas mãos para beliscar aquele piercing no mamilo do maior e também precisava se aproveitar dele tanto quanto fosse possível.

Um sorrisinho malicioso tomou forma no rosto de Atsumu quando ele invertou as posições e manteve Yuuji bem preso sobre seu corpo, até meio aliviado por finalmente ter mais liberdade para se mover do jeito que queria. Yuuji, por sua vez, não reclamou nem um pouco quando o ritmo das estocadas aumentou drasticamente e desistiu de tentar se conter quando Atsumu passou a mordê-lo ao mesmo tempo em que enchia suas coxas de tapas.

Yuuji se desfez com um gemidinho agudo, mas aquilo não o impediu de continuar se movendo contra Atsumu, envolvido demais para simplesmente deixar aquela sensação escorrer para fora de seu corpo.

Ele quis bater em Atsumu quando notou o sorrisinho parte vitorioso, parte zombeteiro em seu rosto, mas se contentou em morder seu pescoço com toda a força que tinha. Certamente ficaria uma bela marca.

Não demorou para que Atsumu alcançasse o próprio orgasmo e gemesse satisfeito, logo relaxando o corpo sobre o de Yuuji. Ele sabia que deveria sair de cima e se vestir, mas estava esgotado demais para sequer pensar sobre aquilo, então só continuou do mesmo jeito, se arrepiando suavemente sempre que Yuuji resolvia passar as unhas em suas costas.

Não demorou muito para que aqueles toques singelos acabassem tomando um outro rumo, e Yuuji o puxou para mais um beijo. Atsumu rebolava levemente fez ou outra só para arrancar mais suspiros e gemidos bonitos de Yuuchi mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além daquilo, toda a cacofonia da festa irrompeu dentro do quarto enquanto a porta pendia aberta.

— Ah, puta que me pariu, eu só queria deitar na minha própria cama! — A voz chorosa de Oikawa Tooru flutuou até os dois e, num ato desesperado, Yuuji começou a rir alto enquanto empurrava Atsumu. — Que porra é essa, sumam daqui!

— Puta que pariu — Atsumu resmungou, se sentindo minimamente envergonhado, e ficou esperando que Oikawa ao menos fechasse a porta de novo para que pudessem se vestir. Entretanto, o recém chegado parecia ter medo de que eles começassem a transar novamente se os deixasse sozinhos.

Yuuji, em toda a glória de sua cara de pau, somente vestiu a cueca antes de enrolar as roupas num braço e sair correndo, pegando a garrafa pela metade antes de sair do quarto. Por falta de opção, Atsumu fez o mesmo e explodiu em risadas assim que viu a expressão do outro.

— Não acredito que aquele otário empatou minha foda.

— A gente já tinha acabado, pelo menos — Atsumu deu de ombros — Espera, eu não vou sair pra rua de cueca.

— Deveria, as pessoas ficariam contentes de ver um gostoso — Yuuji provocou e deu um tapa na bunda de Atsumu, que não demorou para concluir que, se dependesse do menor, provavelmente passariam a noite toda transando e aquilo não lhe parecia uma má ideia.

— Fica quieto. Pra onde vamos agora?

— Minha casa. — Yuuji respondeu sem nem pensar duas vezes. — E agora eu que vou te comer.

— Mal posso esperar — Atsumu deu uma risadinha e, após devidamente vestido, o seguiu para fora.

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez eu faça um extra


End file.
